Special Deck
by MikariStar
Summary: A collection of Yu-Gi-Oh! poetry.
1. Poems

A collection of Yu-Gi-Oh! poetry.

Special Deck

Card 01: Firewall (Seto)

The firewall protects,  
The update is needed,  
A conflict it detects,  
The system is heated.

I wonder why it is,  
That they can't work in peace,  
One must make way for the other,  
They're not acting as brothers.

This has always been a bother,  
Having to update everything,  
So that there is no other,  
Who can hack in.

I never liked system maintenance,  
To keep away the malware menace,  
So repetitive and boring,  
It makes me feel like snoring.

I must keep my systems safe,  
Can't let anyone find a way,  
To hack inside my mainframe,  
I have to keep them all away.

Stupid firewall let me in,  
Or you'll go to the Recycle Bin,  
I have been for hours here,  
Locked out, I can't get near.

Card 02: Zone Zero (Tea and Bakura)

Many mortals gathered in one place,  
They surrounded her staring in a daze.  
Zone Zero a nightclub in Domino City,  
He would ruin their fun, what a pity.

It might have been the bright neon lights,  
Or the intoxicating sweet sent of the night,  
She danced to the music letting it flow,  
Her body surrounded by an angelical glow.

Such a creature could not meet her demise,  
Not tonight, not by his cold blade of ice.  
He turned his back and walked away,  
When she goes home, he'll go her way.

She walked alone down the dark streets,  
He followed her, but they didn't meet.  
To Zone Zero she returned the next night,  
That night he watched her, just like tonight.

She never knew she was being followed,  
She was always protected by the shadows.  
She felt at peace under the night sky,  
Will she ever see him? Someday she might.

Card 03: Return to Zone Zero (Tea and Bakura)

He might think he's invisible,  
But to not know is unthinkable,  
When the feelings are so visible,  
Filled with emotions unsinkable.

She returns not for the crowd,  
Not for the light, not for the fame,  
And not for the music so loud,  
She is there for the burning flame.

He may think he is unseen,  
But nothing is what it seems,  
Because the hidden truth is,  
She always returns for him.

One night their paths crossed,  
And finally all doubts were lost.  
Seeing each other as they were,  
They disappeared into the blur.

No longer did she walk alone,  
Never watched from darkness,  
Together, returning to the zone,  
With so much love to harness.

Card 04: X Is My Letter (Ryou)

A is for another day like yesterday,  
I feel like I'm living the same day again.

B is for Bakura the darkness of the ring,  
Bakura keeps secrets about many things.

C is for can I please go home now?  
With the ring I must deal somehow.

D is for dueling that's how I feel,  
But I must with this yami deal.

E is for everyone is ignoring me.  
I wonder if it's because of what you did?

F is for friends, they're with you till the end,  
It's the start of forgiveness if you ever change.

G is for granting you one more chance,  
G is for giving me a confused glance.

H is hello, sorry I can't stay,  
My yami doesn't want to be late.

I is for an idle existence,  
For a yami there is no resistance.

J is for just one day in the sun,  
I don't believe I'm asking for much.

K is for Kaiba the rival of the king of games,  
K is for kindness has no room in that game.

L is for love, I think, I don't know,  
I always wonder if it's a secret untold.

M is for Mokuba, just a small child.  
M is for maybe Kaiba just smiled.

N is for no more dueling today,  
All this night at home I'll stay.

O is for the opportunity to escape,  
When Tristan threw the ring away.

P is for please make the battle stop,  
Before I become completely lost.

Q is for questing for a better life.  
I thing I'll I find it, it's not a lie.

R is for Ryou, my name, don't wear it out.  
R is for reasons you have, without a doubt.

S is for so many years passed, they say,  
In the ring you were sleeping until that day.

T is for T a, would you like some tea?  
My yami won't stay and drink tea with me.

U is for united forever we are,  
I can't be set free, we both know that.

V is for victory, something I'll never taste,  
To avenge your village, you seek the items with haste.

W is for Wheeler, Serenity is her name.  
Her brother feels a winner, ever since she came.

X is my letter, it marks the spot,  
The ring is the treasure that many hunt.

Y is for Yami he's the king of games,  
Y is for Yugi, who takes the fame.

Z is for this zone that I live at.  
A zone you haunt, I'm aware of that.

Card 05: Obstacle (Ryou and Bakura)

You're always trying to make me,  
Someone whom I'm not, someone whom I hate,  
You think you're pulling me towards you,  
But you're just pushing me away.

Don't try to change me,  
Some day I'll end this,  
When you are far away,  
Then I'll do things my way.

You do not care for me,  
But for whom you want me to be,  
I cannot count on you,  
And I won't be like you.

Keep forcing your way near,  
Someday I won't be here,  
But you shall go first,  
For my soul you won't thirst.

My dreams are not so hard,  
I know I could go so far,  
I could make them come true,  
If it were not for you.

Card 06: Half Asleep (Marik)

Half asleep I've been,  
All my life like this,  
Not by choice I dream,

Not awake they say,  
Let them think that way,  
My dream they can't take.

Such a soft sweet taste,  
I must not make haste,  
Let it be too late.

I will not escape,  
I will not erase,  
Gone without a trace.

Half asleep I am,  
Living as I can,  
The world in my hand.

Card 07: Face Your Fears (Ryou and Bakura)

Do you ever want to fall asleep?  
Waking up, it's just a dream.  
Have you ever felt that certain need?  
To run away from the troubles you keep?

You must face it,  
Or you'll never make it,  
Even if you don't want to,  
Sometimes you just have to.

I run away and you chase me,  
Don't you get it?  
I want you gone!  
How can I make you leave me alone?

My only chance, my only hope,  
Is to find how to grow,  
So that these troubles will be no longer,  
Because then I will be stronger.

Card 08: Give up (Bakura and Ryou)

I've tried hard long enough,  
I don't want this anymore,  
I gave up hope, I've enough,  
I can't take it anymore.

Just give it up and relax,  
Then it will not last,  
I returned to this world with a goal,  
And for that I endangered his soul.

I won't try anymore,  
Let it come down,  
Let it fall,  
I don't want this anymore.

Just give it up and take it easy,  
Life is hard,  
But don't fall to pieces.

Stop caring and peace will come,  
Stop caring even for once,  
Stop caring and then you'll see,  
Stop caring and be like me.

You only worry about what you want,  
If you don't want it, you'll worry not.

Card 09: End (Bakura and Ryou)

Things need to change,  
Change must be made,  
Even if I'm afraid.

Must stop fading slowly,  
Don't leave me lonely,  
Don't go away.

I'll strike the last blow,  
Play the last card,  
My destiny show.

What starts also ends,  
It is something I know,  
It's the way it goes.

Last words from a guest,  
I'm put to the test,  
Now I can finally rest.

The way to be free,  
Is for you to be,  
Deep within me.

Card 10: Hold On To The Fantasy (Pegasus)

Hold on to the fantasy,  
Thinking it can't be touched,  
Run away from realty,  
Thinking your fantasy will last.

I can't make it on my own,  
But I refuse to give up all,  
I have light, I have hope,  
I'll reveal secrets untold.

Don't say it isn't real,  
I shall stay locked far away,  
In my dream I want to stay,  
I will defend it as I may.

If realty brings sadness,  
Why not live in a fantasy?  
Continuing search for happiness,  
Find it or be lifeless.

Live to find happiness,  
Find a little to survive.

Card 11: Trusting (Yami aka Pharaoh)

I just can't believe this,  
But you are still with me,  
So I must not be afraid.

I can understand now,  
We'll find a way to be,  
We'll have a life to live.

I will not let go,  
Will not lose hope,  
This can't go wrong.

I forbidden memory I take,  
The past is erased,  
And a future I make.

Card 12: Return (Bakura and Ryou)

Even if you try your best so hard,  
Even if you draw the right card,  
The way is full of twist and turns,  
It's not easy, the past still burns.

Every detail will always count,  
It makes way for something bigger,  
You will not cause pain at my account,  
No more will I end up bitter.

Run away into the falling rain,  
Keep trying to escape in vain,  
Into the darkness of the night,  
Until you start to miss the light.

But the light also needs dark,  
So that white may shine in black,  
In my life you left your mark,  
So now I seek to bring you back.

Only together we may grow,  
Stay here and don't ever go,  
Come with me, let's go home,  
To the place only we know.

End

Disclaimer, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

xoxox xox xoxox

My Site: piratesboard DOT net SLASH mikari

Art Archives:  
mikaristar DOT deviantart DOT com  
mikaristar DOT sheezyart DOT com  
fanart-central DOT net SLASH profile-AzureMikari DOT php  
artgrounds DOT com SLASH gallery SLASH Mikari  
anipan DOT com SLASH 21462  
pinterest DOT com SLASH mikariazure SLASH  
pixiv DOT net SLASH member DOT php QUENTION id EQUAL 4828776


	2. More Poems

Special Deck

Card 13: Gone (Ishizu and Malik during Battle City)

Everything happened so suddenly,  
I thought that you'd be safe,  
I even ignored the warning,  
As these warnings come every day.

Everything happened so quickly,  
I lost you so fast from my life,  
If only I could turn back time.

It still doesn't sink in,  
And I doubt it ever will,  
I feel like such an idiot,  
Now I live with the guilt.

A feeling that you were in danger,  
Always found its way to me,  
I told myself it was nothing,  
And away I have sent thee.

Please just let this be a bad dream,  
Like the nightmares I've had before,  
I stare at you in shock,  
And I realize that you're gone.

Were my nightmares a preview,  
Of your inevitable fate?  
If so it's so much worse,  
The guilt I cannot face.

Please stay don't leave me now,  
How can I turn this thing around?  
Don't die don't go away,  
I hoped I'd never live this day.

I knew deep down but didn't know,  
The future comes, destiny shows,  
What I should've known so long ago.

This makes no sense, careful I was,  
With limited strength you couldn't last,  
I cannot make up for what you don't have.

Absorbed in prophecy and destiny,  
Everyday I come to thee,  
You made me smile, you made me think,  
That life would always be like this.

That's such a lie,  
Such painful death,  
The sorrow comes,  
I cannot hide.

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Card 14: Broken Heart (JoeyxMai)

My heart burns,  
It all hurts,  
Why give hope?  
I want to know.

I wanted it to be different,  
To go in another way,  
But now it is too late,  
This is our fate.

Why did I have to know it?  
Why did you have to show it?

At first it's all happiness,  
Under the warm sunlight,  
Now I'm covered in darkness,  
I know I can't win the fight.

I built my world around you,  
And it came crashing down,  
I can't believe I found this,  
Something I don't want found.

Still, I don't give up,  
I claim what's mine,  
This day, this night.

If only it was a secret,  
If only no one knew,  
Then maybe I could still,  
Give my heart to you.

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Card 15: Catcher (Kimo)

I'm not a scratching post,  
Like so believe most,  
I'm not a punching bag,  
So you better have your tag.

I try to make things easier,  
I most protect the bishonen,  
I'm a Mary Sue basher,  
I'm the fan girl catcher!

End

Card 13 "Gone" is a companion poem to Card 30 "You are Gone" of the "Duel Deck" collection. Card 13 "Broken Heart" is a companion poem to Card 29 "Heartbroken" of the "Duel Deck" collection. Card 15 "Catcher" is a companion poem to Card 36 "Fan Girl Catcher" of the "Duel Deck" collection. 


	3. Another poem

Special Deck

Card 16: Safe Haven (Yugi and Yami)

No weapons but those of nature,  
So cold, so shiny,  
Like the gold of a hidden treasure.

A strange feeling,  
A new sensation,  
I feel no pain,  
I sense no danger.

Dark raindrops fall on white,  
And I wonder, is it right?

My enemy and my savior,  
My war and my peace,  
My escape, my asylum,  
It all lies within.

Disclaimer, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!


End file.
